simsfreeplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Grand Garages
Grand Garages is the first Live Event in The Sims FreePlay during the Grand Garages Update in April 2019. Like the previous live events, it unlocks new items and lasts for 10 days. When the timer for the 10 days ends, there will be a 2 day period afterwards to purchase any of the remaining prizes. You will not be able to collect anymore arts and crafts resources or constructor coins. Once the timer for that period ends, the resources will convert into Simoleons. Tutorial The tutorial is the same for all Live/Community Events. *Place a craft station *Craft candles *Restock a station *Buy the first prize *Use the spin flower *Check personal progress *Check daily goals *Collect bonuses *Continue collecting items Note: the goal for restocking lasts 10 seconds. When a station requires restocking during the event, it will take 2 hours 30 minutes. 20170920 213911 kindlephoto-22644505.jpg|Restocking a station SFPPP.JPG|Personal progress tab SFPDG.JPG|Daily goals tab 20170922 092455 kindlephoto-3013479.jpg|Collecting bonuses 20170922 091837 kindlephoto-2797947.jpg Coin flower patch The coin flower patch (shown right) is used to earn Constructor Coins. Constructor coins (CC for short) are the fifth required resource alongside the craft resources to progress along the bar and earn the prizes. During the tutorial (shown above) the first spin from the patch is free; after that you can either spend 450 candles or 25 SPs to earn constructor coins. Each Live/Community Event has the same garden patch, except it changes colour and uses a different resource (for example, in the Prince and the Pocket Sized Princess event, the patch was purple and required 450 daisies to use). Craft stations There are four different craft stations, each with different amounts but the same times. You use these to progress through the Personal Progress bar to unlock and purchase prizes. Candle Station - maximum of four. Costs: 1st - free 2nd - S2,000 3rd - S4,000 4th - S10,000 *Make 250 Candles -- 2 hours 30 minutes *Make 360 Candles -- 4 hours 30 minutes *Make 455 Candles -- 6 hours 30 minutes *Make 510 Candles -- 8 hours 30 minutes Pottery Station - maximum of four. Costs: 1st - S5,000 2nd - S7,500 3rd - S10,000 4th - S15,000 *Make 375 Pottery -- 2 hours 30 minutes *Make 540 Pottery -- 4 hours 30 minutes *Make 680 Pottery -- 6 hours 30 minutes *Make 765 Pottery -- 8 hours 30 minutes Jewelry Station - maximum of three. Costs: 1st - S7,500 2nd - S15,000 3rd - S20,000 *Make 565 Jewelry -- 2 hours 30 minutes *Make 810 Jewelry -- 4 hours 30 minutes *Make 1025 Jewelry -- 6 hours 30 minutes *Make 1150 Jewelry -- 8 hours 30 minutes Glassware Station - maximum of two. Costs: 1st - S15,000 2nd - S25,000 *Make 620 Glass *Make 890 Glass *Make 1125 Glass *Make 1260 Glass Prizes These are the prizes that can be earned throughout the event. You must meet the requirements in order to purchase each item (shown under each item below). The first one of each item is free, after that they cost Simoleons. Dappled Brick Wall.png|Dappled Brick Wall Recycling Bin.png|Recycling Bin (Blue) Waste Bin.png|Waste Bin (Green) Garage Sink & Counter.png|Garage Sink & Countertop Garage Washing Machine.png|Garage Washing Machine Garage Dryer.png|Garage Dryer Category:Live Events Category:Grand Garages Update